1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with a touch panel.
2. Background Art
As one of detection methods mainly adopted by a conventional display device with a touch panel, there has been known a detection method which detects a change of light and a detection method which detects a change of an electric characteristic. With respect to these detection methods, the detection method which detects a change of light has a drawback that detection accuracy is not stable.
On the other hand, as the detection method which detects a change of an electric characteristic, there has been known a resistance film method and a capacity method.
FIG. 20 shows a conventional capacity-type touch panel. A transparent electrode TLINE which covers the whole surface of a detection region is formed on an inner surface of a glass substrate GSUB. When a user touches a desired position of a touch panel from the outside of the glass substrate GSUB with his finger, capacity between the finger and the transparent electrode TLINE is detected so that coordinates on which the finger is placed is recognized.
FIG. 21 shows a conventional resistance-film-type panel. A transparent electrode TLINE which covers the whole surface of a detection region is formed on a glass substrate GSUB as a film on one side, a transparent electrode TLINE is formed on a resin RESIN having light transmitting property as a film on another side, and this film is adhered to the glass substrate GSUB such that the transparent electrode TLINE on the resin RESIN faces the transparent electrode TLINE on the glass substrate GSUB in an opposed manner. To prevent the short-circuiting between the respective transparent electrodes TLINE, the transparent spacers SPACERS are arranged in plane so as to hold a fixed distance (several to several tens μm).
Before the resistance-film-type touch panel shown in FIG. 21 is proposed, as described in JP-A-2002-342014 (patent document 1), there has been known a method in which a transparent electrode is formed into stripe-shaped electrodes and these stripe-shaped transparent electrodes are made intersect with each other thus arranging intersecting portions in a matrix array.